


Growls and whistles

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Series: Once upon a time [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Claiming, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Kai is a bit of an ass, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Taemin and Rosé are both too good for this world, Werewolf Mates, a/b/o au, poor Jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Jisoo enjoyed her Tom & Jerry relationship with Jongin yet she never expected it to come to an end as she was betrothed to an ally pack's High Alpha son.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to go with Jisoo's story line as the second part of this series ^.^ 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, please subscribe to the story (and the series ;) ) :D
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos as english is not my first language ^^'

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

 

I was born with great privileges, being the High Alpha’s daughter gave me a princess status within the pack. I had duties to the pack such as being one of the diplomats during meetings with other packs, keeping the High Alphas calm and reasonable. I was supposed to act a certain way meeting people outside of the pack, I could only be myself within the safe confines of the pack but even then I had to hold back true parts of myself as I had responsibility to be someone the younger members of the clan could come to first if there was some issue that needed to be solved and answered to, from when I turned sixteen I would be expected to participate in mid-wife apprentice ships to I learn how to help during births as it would be part of my duties when I turned twenty unless my brother found his Imprint then it would foremost be her duty as the High Lady a.k.a the queen of the pack unless I wanted to pursue it as my role in the pack. I had to set a good example for the younglings, be polite, always look my best outside of the walls of my home unless we got guests and not cause dishonor to come upon our pack.

 

It was exhausting to keep that image, especially as I attended the human school together with the rest of the pack children which had given me the nickname Ice Queen as most of the human children took it as me being stuck up and cold. I didn’t get any real friends outside of the pack but I didn’t really mind when I got used to it, besides I had other things to do than befriend normal humans as I always run for and get chosen as a class president and had to keep a minimum B average as they were part of my duties as the princess and would be great achievements as to when or if I got wished away to another pack’s next-in-line High Alpha. It sucked most of the times, my duties as they were restricting but I just accepted my fate as it is and spent a lot of time inside my house whenever I had free time so I could lay around doing nothing but watching Pokémon, stuffing my face wearing my Pikachu jumpsuit. Only my close friends in the pack knew that just as weird I could be – on par with Yixing actually – I didn’t let anyone get away with shit and could be as savage as kind. A side I kept hidden in public, a side that my resident Tom & Jerry friend Jongin liked to bring out.

 

Jongin, Yixing, Rosé, Jennie, me and Sehun had always been a close knit group of friends that I would classify as my best friends. Yixing and me shared similar personality traits, he was a fun guy to be around that didn’t mind it when I zoomed out as he did it too more often than not. But we were a bit apart in the years so as we grew older it grew slightly more difficult in finding equal time unlike with Jennie, Rosé, Jongin and Sehun. Jennie was only here for some holidays and summer vacations seeing as her parents were separated so I didn’t really get to see her a lot of either but when I did I treasured it. Rosé was younger than me, she had always been my baby who I protected from bullies or scary things such as monsters under the bed, spiders and ghost Pokémon. But still it was different from the bond I had with Sehun and Jongin, Jongin especially. The two of the youngest of the chosen ones to be the next guardians of the pack, Sehun was an insufferable brat to his hyungs and noonas when he wanted to be otherwise he was one of the most chilled guys I’ve met that didn’t really do anything if he didn’t see any benefit for him in it. He was as savage as me, he was one of the few ones that loved to tell it as it is which I respected as I did the same and he liked Pokémon so I deemed him cool.

 

Then there was Jongin, shy at first and a really sweet guy that was either dancing or playing soccer. Sehun was the one to always drag Jongin with him when he had a play date with me when we were young, not that I minded as I had always liked Jongin and thought he was cute with how shy he was. But once he got comfortable with me and grew older, especially when he turned ten he started changing for a guy that while shy around strangers was really full of tease with his close friends, laughing that cute laughter of his and tried to get out of his hyungs or noonas wrath with puppy dog eyes that Sehun never quite got the hang off like Jongin did much to his jealousy. The thing is, Jongin loved to tease and pull pranks on me – anytime and anywhere. Whether it be when I was out in the public of the pack or in school Jongin treated me like he always treated me, he didn’t care about my public image as he just saw me as one of his closest friends and treated me as such. Brat. At first it was just simple teasing in public, like he said something or made faces when I least expected it and laughed – only to be reprimanded by a teacher or my father depending on where I was at the time.

 

Then it escalated to playing pranks on me, putting a fart cushion on my school chair or putting salt in my milk at school so I spit it out. I took revenge on him though in the beginning but as it went on our game became that of Tom & Jerry, both started it whenever and we never did things that was out of line or cruel so that we got hurt. It also helped my classmates feel at ease around me, seeing me lose my cool to run around chasing after Jongin from 94-B class for whatever prank he had pulled or it was the other way around. Sometimes as I caught Jongin smiling softly whenever my normal human classmates approached me to tell me I had done good getting back at him I wondered if this wasn’t part of his grand plan to turn my Ice Queen softer and more approachable. By the time we were fifteen we got the official nicknames Tom and Jerry but never could anyone say just who was Tom or Jerry.

 

Even now he kept at it as he was nineteen and I eighteen but unlike all the other years I was prepared this time for the biggest pranks he ever pulled for Halloween with one of my own. He would never see it coming, mwuhahahah!

 

“Jisoo, do you really think he’s going to fall for this?” Jennie questioned, she hadn’t really believed in my little prank from the beginning claiming it would not work but she underestimated my abilities.

“Yes it will, don’t worry Espeon.” I loved to give my friends Pokémon nicknames, Jennie was Espeon since they both loved to look good yet despite that feminine trait not someone you wanted to mess with. “And it’s unnie to you, respect your elders.” I nagged, as I gave her a look over my shoulder before looking around the corner to the hallway again.

“Yeah because you’re clearly walking around with a walking aid and nagging about the old hip telling you when it’s going to rain.” She sassed and I just rolled my eyes at her attitude.

“Unnie!” We looked back as Rosé ran down the hallway towards us, we almost got up to catch her as she almost tripped over own feet but caught her balance just in time and sat down besides Jennie. “They’re coming!” She panted, clearly having run from her post to check when the guys arrived. “J-Jungkookie went with them to further distract our target with dancing.” She informed with a salute, grinning and I cooed at her, not being able to stop myself from pinching her cheek.

“Aigoo, that’s my precious little Sylveon.” She unlike Jennie appreciated the nickname, it was so like her though since she was friendly and sweet but her clumsy nature and innocent had made me almost put her as Eevee. Jennie made a gag sound, that hypocrite because she was just as bad as me when it came to baby Rosé. “Okay, now let the fun begin.” I smirked then turned back to look around the corner along with Jennie and Rosé at my back.

 

We watched the hallway, I eyed the 10 000 won bill lying on the floor that had a barely visible string that was attached to a device that would dump two filled buckets of plastic bugs on Jongin and whoever was unlucky enough to be near him as it happened. Years of long friendship Jongin was the type to take any won he saw on the ground and bring it to the principal if it happened at school, to the police if it was a big amount in the city or to a homeless person that was in need of it. Jennie was sure it would fail because Jongin knew it was Halloween but even Jongin wouldn’t be this suspicious.

 

“You want us to do random girl group dance competition and put it on their youtube page?!” I heard Ravi say followed by Tao’s very distinctive laughter.

 

 I heard Rosé whimper in worry as I felt very guilty, Ravi had a phobia of bugs whereas Tao had a phobia of cockroaches and the minute it got dumped on them they might get a panic attack. I was about to call this whole thing off as I hadn’t expected them to hang out with Jongin or Sehun today seeing as the seniors were busy with their classroom projects for the school festival this weekend. But it was too late. I saw them turn their corner into the hallway, Tao snickering at Jungkook who pouted up at his hyungs. Jongin and Sehun walked in the front with Ravi, Jungkook and Tao slightly behind them.

 

“Oh, a won!” Tao explained happily. _No, no, no!_ Tao locked eyes on it, bending down to take it then whined when Jongin slapped his hand away.

“Hyung don’t even think about it, it’s someone else’s.” Jongin said with a meaning look.

“But~” Tao whined and then much to my growing guilt Jongin reached for the won. Before I knew it I ran up to them and put my shoe on the won before he had managed to reach it. Jongin looked up, visibly confused as he straightened his back and looked down at me – damn height difference.

“Chichu.” He acknowledged and I gave him a scowl. I hated that nickname.

“Don’t call me that.” I said automatically and crossed my arms. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” I asked, hoping if I acted normal and teased them about sending them to the principal for skipping – as if I ever would do that, neither did I send them to the principal for the pranks since you didn’t do that to friends. He came closer making me back away slightly. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face and I hated that it made my heart race slightly. It was weird. My heart seemed to have a mind of its own whenever I was near Jongin but then again it could just be the fact that he liked to invade my space. “W-w-what are you doing?” I asked as he continue moving forward slowly, making me lean back until I took steps backwards.

“Jisoo-ah.” He said affectionately, smirk in place and my spidey senses tingled. “Nice try.” Then he dragged his foot harshly on the ground and jumped back. Only belatedly I realized I had stepped off of the won nor did I stand on the line connected to it, which he had dragged with his damn werewolf strength enough to pull the line and- When I heard the tell-tale click I screamed out of reaction as two filled buckets worth of plastic bugs fell over me. Jongin and Sehun laughed at me whereas Ravi and Tao screamed in fear and ran to hide around the corner from where they had come from. I blinked rapidly as the last plastic bugs landed on me, my arms that had been lift to protect a bit of my head was slightly heavy with the amount of plastic bugs. Only then did I realize Jongin had completely turned my prank on me which made me groan in frustration and embarrassment. I moved my arms then started shaking the bugs off of me. “T-t-the look o-on y-y-your face!” He managed to get out between his guaffs of laughter and my cheeks matched my red hair as I moved forward to hit him with my fists.

“You’re horrible! Damn you, why and how!?” I kept asking as I hit him, he didn’t even wince – damn werewolves and their superior bodies. “Argh, why couldn’t you just fall for it!?” I grit out between clenched teeth and positively growled when his laughing ceased as he caught my delicate wrists in his big, calloused hands. “Yah!”

“Because I’m not as stupid as you.” He cooed teasingly and I had a good mind to kick him in the shin if not for the image of Jimin doing so to Jungkook and breaking his foot in the process. The only reason I hadn’t broken my hands was because I had hit him carefully as to not break my hand. Instead I gave him a glare to which he just snorted. Jerk. “Did you forget I’m a werewolf with superior hearing and smell? I could smell you even before I heard your whispering with Jennie, then I added two and two together when I saw the won. Didn’t know how I would turn the tables for whatever you had come up with until you ran out and stopped me.” He had the gall to raise my wrists to his lips, petrified I could only stare as he nuzzled my wrists and nipped at them making me shiver – in want? – from the sensation as he had let his canine fangs come out briefly. I knew what the gesture was, in the wolf way he had just scolded or warned me for my bad behavior to someone who out-ranked me but knowing Jongin it was just an added aspect of teasing me and he seemed to enjoy my reaction as he grinned that boyish grin of his. “Cute.” Full out blushing now I wrenched my wrists out of his hold – glad he hadn’t held them securely – to dig my point finger into his chest, ready to chew him out with a fierce scolding as yes, as a werewolf and a alpha none less he did outrank me seeing as I was human but I was still the High Alpha’s daughter which meant he was almost like a soldier whereas I was a princess. But before I could Jennie and Rosé came up behind me and dragged me back from Jongin who looked so amused I could kill him.

“Told you it wouldn’t work.” Jennie commented once I was a meter away from him, which turned my attention to her as I glared at her. “What? I did, idiot unnie.”

“Yah!” She didn’t look half as intimated as I wished her to be, damn brats.

“Well, we have a class to attend as the good students we are. You should be ashamed student council president, you’re not setting a good example for your dongsaengs.” Jongin ruffled my hair as he walked by with the other guys.

 

I puffed out one of my cheeks as I turned with him hair ruffling my hair until his hand left my head and he walked ahead of the guys down the hallway. From beside me I heard Rosé sigh and when I looked at her my heart constricted slightly at her sad look, my guess is that Sehun hadn’t greeted her or something as that sad look was always Sehun related. The poor girl was badly in love with the wolf that more often than not ignored her or rejected her friendly gestures. I guess for one it was good seeing as when Sehun turned twenty he might not imprint on her which would only result in heartbreak for her but at the same time it was difficult seeing her so sad when he did stuff like that to her. Jennie had even said that while it worked out for her and Chanyeol she said she still didn’t encourage people to get together with a werewolf that hadn’t imprinted on the person. I found myself agreeing with her yet the both of us never said it to Rosé as she was suffering enough with her one sided love. She wasn’t as stupid as other people may think so I knew she knew not to confess or do anything of the like.

 

Or maybe I never told her for another reason that I refused to acknowledge and forced to the back of mind yet I had to confront it sooner than I would’ve liked.

 

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

 

“Jisoo, come with me.” I had just finished putting on my red trench coat jacket and was about to put on my boots when father had appeared in the hallway to the front door of our cabin. Junmyun who had been waiting for me to get ready stood alert with my dad’s command and looked just as confused as I.

“But dad, I’m going with the others to our school festival?” I said but it ended up sounding like a question. My father’s grave face didn’t change.

“You can join them later after our talk if you wish but for now come with me as it’s important pack matters.” He simply explained. I got a really bad feeling. I wanted to run. I didn’t want to go with him as I felt it in my very gut that whatever he had to say regarding the pack to me would not be pleasant.

“If it’s pack matters shouldn’t I attend this impromptu meeting as well father?” Junmyun questioned, taking my hand in his briefly to squeeze it as if to calm me down and he was right – as the upcoming High Alpha he had every right to be part of any meetings regarding the pack as to ease him into his future High Alpha duties. But as my father shook his head softly in a negative the sinking feeling in my stomach grew.

“I’m afraid not Junmyun, not this time but once you return from your outing you are expected to find me and I shall inform you. Now, go and Jisoo follow me into my den.” Without being able to refuse me and Junmyun shared a look before he – albeit hesitantly – walked out of the front door whereas I walked over to our father and followed him through our house into his office or den as he liked to refer it to. Every inch of the walls were covered with shelves of books and scrolls, ornaments of weapons or small statutes here and there and in the middle of the room there was a desk with a throne like chair  for my father then two smaller yet comfy chairs on the opposite side for guests. With his hand gesture I sat down at one of the guests chairs as he took his place in the throne. “Jisoo, do you know of the Ringa Linga pack?” Furrowing my eyebrows I warily nodded, yes I knew of the clan but whatever did it have to do with me? Father sighed then, it was never good news if he sighed. I froze in my seat as my mind started to connect the dots. “Then you’re also aware that the High Alpha Taeyang’s son Taemin has not imprinted on anyone since his birthday last year. Taeyang has suffered and withstand a lot of injuries from pack wars and fights against the blood sucking vermits and his body is not as strong as it used to be. As aren’t mine but I am lucky enough that Junmyun has imprinted on Kyungsoo and are ready to take over as soon as I am ready.”

“F-f-father… You can’t… Are you saying that?” I tried to formulate a sentence but was unable to do so as I indeed realized just what was happening – it spread cold dread throughout my body. My father opened a drawer in his desk, taking out a scroll and undid the knot that held it together. The Ring Linga sigil hanging from the end of one thread, mocking me as father rolled out the scroll then handed it over to me with the same grave, still face that grew slightly pained as he noticed I held the scroll with shaky hands and stared at the picture of a good looking man with white, windblown hair and thick lips in an blinding smile as he grinned to whoever had taken the photo.

“This man is your betrothed as of today and unless you get imprinted on or he imprints on someone before the wedding ceremony and the claiming then this arranged marriage will follow through and you will get married 20th march, the day of the spring equinox. Even then if you or he get imprinted on or meet your imprint they shall be your concubines and Taemin will be your true Alpha mate. You will start off with writing scrolls to one another as to start the courting progress then for the winter break it’s been scheduled he and his father along with who they wish will come to stay here for your winter break so you two could get to know one another better in person then we will try to schedule more meetings before the wedding. Such as you visiting his pack to get more acquainted with it as it will be your new pack and home after the wedding and claiming.” Father stopped then and he broke out of High Alpha persona to get up from his seat and settling down in the chair beside mine and pulled me into his embrace as I was frozen in shock. It was so unfair. I hated it all. Yet I couldn’t deny this as it was my duty since birth and I had since long come to terms with it but it didn’t make this feel any less horrible and I felt even worse as a boyish grin and warm calloused hands flashed before my closed eyes. “I’m sorry Jisoo-ah but we’ve been wanted to unite our packs through marriage for a while and this seemed like the best solution. I’m sorry darling, father is so terribly sorry.” He apologized sincerely, holding me close and kissing the top of my head and no matter how much I wanted to cry no tear fell.

 

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

 

The moment my brother found out he was slightly outraged but understood the reasons and with my re-assuring he dropped it and decided not to challenge father. Mother had spent a lot of time with me with the reveal of the news, comforting me and tried to cheer me up with the arranged marriage such as pointing out how handsome he was or that he was the head of the traditional dance group in the pack. I smiled at her but it never reached my eyes as while I appreciated her efforts it didn’t change the fact I was going to marry a stranger without any choice in the matter. It sucked.

 

But at least father had agreed to let me tell my friends before he made the big announcement to the pack. I told Rosé and Jennie first, both had been shocked then they just hugged me and they continued to hold me even when I lied about being fine and for that I loved them.

 

It hadn’t been as hard telling them as how I felt right now.

 

I had gone to the training grounds of the Guardian wolves, you see our pack was unique in that way that we were one of the few packs in Korea that had a MAMA, a tree that gave extraordinary powers to a set amount of wolves every new generation but approximately it usually happened once the maknae of the previous Guardian wolves turned 30. The training ground which was in an underground valley of a mountain was used by our packs guardian wolves where they could practice and spar with their powers without risking of hurting someone or being seen by humans. Me, Rosé and Jennie had always managed to sneak inside to catch my brother and the rest practice and spar or we were invited to come and watch or become test subject for things that was meant to protect the humans in the pack. Jongin and Sehun were the last of the new generation Guardian wolves that had yet to get their powers which they would when they became matured wolves as they turned 20. Still it didn’t stop them from going with their hyungs to practice fighting or learning strategies.

 

It was also the one place I knew Jongin liked to go to when he needed to think if he didn’t go to his claimed cave, which I really hoped I wouldn’t have to get to as the road missed a big piece of walk away that Jongin could jump over with ease but I would risk dying if I attempted to jump over to the continued road. But to my luck when I got out of the torch lit hallway I saw Jongin in wolf form attacking one of Minseok’s ice sculptures – one of many they were allowed to use their powers on to see how effective it were – with fierce growls and sharp teeth. He was mad. He was really mad and I got no clue as to why but I knew if I didn’t talk to him now he would have to find out about my engagement from my father’s announcement and I didn’t want that. I felt compelled to be the one to inform him, for some reason it felt like it was the right thing to do yet my heart hurt just thinking about it and I felt like I would more likely vomit than get the words out.

 

Yet all my plans of cowardly running back home to tell father to just announce it Jongin’s massive wolf head turned sharply to me, his golden alpha eyes locking with my brown ones. He was as beautiful as he was intimidating in wolf form, fur as black and shiny as ink. As all werewolves he was as big as a shire horse yet unlike the slim betas or the smaller as well as delicate omegas he was buff with muscles and stood slightly taller than the other ranked wolves. I didn’t know why but I awkwardly waved with one hand and smiled slightly in greeting, he didn’t greet me back but he did go around a pillar of stone only to return to the open a moment later zipping up the pair of jeans he had put on after shifting. He walked towards me as I did to him until we met halfway, he was sweating a little from however-long he had fought the ice sculptures dummies but he didn’t look tired. In fact he looked indifferently down at me, eyes dark with something akin to anger along another emotion I couldn’t identify but I knew he was not happy to see me. And that hurt.

 

“What do you want?” He asked sharply, I flinched as the verbal-slap to the face met me.

“I… I had something to tell you but if it’s a bad time I can just go an-” I tried but the words that left his mouth made me feel as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice over me.

“You mean the engagement to Ringa Linga pack’s Taemin?” My eyes widened as I looked up at him, silently asking how he knew and he actually sneered down at me, something he had never done and my eyes teared up at his attitude towards me. “Your brother told us.” I didn’t have to ask who us was as he clearly meant the guardian wolves. I hated my brother at that moment as he had robbed me of telling Jongin myself.

“He shouldn’t have…” I murmured, hugging myself.

“But he did… Is that why you came here? To tell me yourself about your engagement to him?” I could only nod as my throat clogged up with the unpleasant feeling. Why did it hurt so much that Jongin knew? Why did him knowing hurt me more than when dad told me about my engagement? Why Jongin, why him? “Well I know so now you got one less person to tell the happy news to.” He spit out and I got scared as I felt Jongin slipping farther and farther away from me and I had no idea how to stop it.

“Jongin, it’s not like that and you-” I tried once I had swallowed enough times to clear the lump in my throat.

“Save it for someone that cares, congrats on the marriage. I hope he can endure your icy heart.” I put a hand to my mouth, staring at him with unbelievable hurt – how could he say such cruel words? Why!?

“Why are you so mad? What’s wrong with you!?” I screamed then, emotions taking over me and his human brown eyes flashed yellow before he got into my face with growing canine fangs.

“Nothing and it’s none of your business, shouldn’t you be talking fabrics for the wedding dress with your mother rather than be here with a half naked man? Ooh, if your fiancé could see you know I don’t think he would appreciate this much.” He was cruel. He knew just how scared I had been over possibly getting sent away to be a strangers wife, hell the moment I had turned eighteen months ago which is the eligible age to be put in arranged marriages I had gotten a panic attack that he had gotten me through and ended up holding me in his arms throughout the night promising it would be okay since I would have him. That had turned out to be a big fat lie and him being such a bastard about this turned my forced away anger about all this to resurface.

“You know what you’re right, he wouldn’t like it but then again-” I made a sweeping gesture of my eyes of his body before meeting his furiously yellow eyes again. “He wouldn’t have too much to worry about as you’re not up to his nor mine standards. I just wanted to tell you as my best friend about my engagement but I must’ve come at a wrong time since you’re in such a foul mood, I’ll just go back to chose flower arrangements and fabrics then as you wish.” With that I turned my heel and stomped out from there.

“I aren’t up to your standards? I aren’t as pathetic as to get wished because I couldn’t be imprinted on or find a man myself! You’re such a stuck up bitch sometimes so no wonder no normal human has asked you out in school or something because even your looks can’t save you!” I stumbled then, the words hitting deep and I turned around I could see that Jongin knew he had gone too far yet he didn’t take them back.

“Yeah?” I sniffled as a tear ran down my cheek followed by others, my chest searing with pain and I felt like I couldn’t breathe but I spit out poison with the last strength I had to speak as my throat clogged up with an even bigger plump. “Then I’ll stop wasting your time and stay out of your fucking way. We’re through.” My body was trembling as I turned around and walked even faster than before.

 

I ran out of the underground valley, I ran through the woods and wouldn’t have stopped until I had gotten to my room if not for a tree root I hadn’t seen and my foot got stuck with it. I fell down screaming to the forest floor, body aching from the impact but the only thing that flashed through my mind was sweet Jongin’s smile switched with the poisonous man I had just met in the valley and right there and then – I broke down and finally cried.

 

(ó ì_í)=óò=(ì_í ò)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations, kisses and challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected came up yesterday so I'm very sorry but right after my lecture today I started writing this chapter and have been writing it well into the night now to make up for the one day delay TT^TT
> 
> Please forgive me and enjoy the continuation of Growls and Whistles U.U

(ó ì_í)=óò=(ì_í ò)

 

”Jisoo.” I stilled at the sound of that very familiar husky voice, the hand about to put my book back into my locker stopping halfway. “Can we talk?” I finally put my book in my locker and closed it but I was not ready to turn around and face him. My face was probably a mixture of disbelief and pain.

“Jongin oppa.” I could practically feel his flinch, I only ever called the upperclassmen for oppa in the human school and never any pack members. I made it clear where we stood after what he had said that day in the cave where had truly hurt me, I had never expected him to do so and I had told him we were through.

 

Afterwards it really was like that, Jongin stayed away from me and kept his distance which hurt but after what we had said I figured it was better kept that way until either he approached me with the intention of apologizing or me caving in since I missed him. I missed him a lot as the days went, the day my father gave the news the pack had cheered and my eyes didn’t smile when I told them I was honored to have been betrothed to such a great wolf. When my eyes had met Jongin’s by the end of the public he had a very dark expression before he left with Sehun following him with a rare sympathy glance sent towards me. It had been two weeks since that announcement, people from the pack or neighboring pack members or supernaturals that was allowed to stay on our lands that happened to attend the same human school came to wish me well on my betrothal as a sign of respect.

 

In the beginning I barely kept my face but as it went on I mastered a really good fake blessed face and grew used to it. Sadly the news spread in school somehow that I was engaged in an arranged marriage, I’m glad they thought it was like other human arranged marriages. The good side of it was that the guys who had confessed to me or made clear they were interested in me stopped and left me alone completely once it made their ears so that was a blessing in itself. I had seen Jongin around in school, every time he looked my way I would look away as to be not caught staring or I found myself finding his eyes on me to which he pretended ignorance afterwards. It left my heart aching, I missed his husky laughter and even him ruffling my hair which I always acted like I was annoyed with but secretly loved it.

 

But I was annoyed, annoyed that I couldn’t finger out why he had said all of those awful things and was such a jerk when I came to tell him about Taemin. I had tried to ask Sehun about it when I caught him alone at times, Sehun had just told me to ask Jongin about it but seeing as Jongin was avoiding me like the plague it was not an easy task so it left me trying to put the puzzle pieces together. He had no reason whatsoever to be so mad, we were not a couple nor was I his imprint yet he acted like it. And when I realized that I got a very dangerous thought – what if the great and alluring Jongin Kim liked me more than a friend, more like someone who could be his lover? At first I had laughed it off, it was Jongin we were talking about. The goofy, shy guy with a bright boyish grin that was great with kids, a great dance captain in the school’s dance team, a graceful hunter and warrior of the pack and not acting like a jerk about being an Alpha. He was also very handsome, okay hands down I thought he might be the most good looking guy in the pa- Fuck.

 

And that’s how I realized something I had always known about myself. That I had always pushed to the back of my head to ignore it and lock it in a box to never be opened unless Jongin’s twentieth birthday was in my favor. I liked him. Okay, I kind of loved Jongin and had since I was around fifteen but I had never said or acted on it because I had seen just how painful it had been for Jennie and Chanyeol. I was seeing it daily how hard it was for Rosé to keep smiling and acting like Sehun un-knowingly or knowingly rejected her small hints of her true feelings. I never wanted to be like them, I admired them and thought they were strong for it but I was weak compared to them and I didn’t want to experience that pain. But with the engagement it had slapped me in the face with Jongin’s words in the cave, he acted just like how I was feeling yet my mask of the ice queen as I had no right to act out, I was supposed to be smiling and thanking whoever came to wish me happiness when all I wanted was to beg them to help me escape or tell them to basically fuck off and take their congratulations with them. Yet I was able to bit my tongue and deliver the perfect princess act. But not now.

 

 “I… Okay, the things that I said in the cave…” I closed my eyes tightly, I knew what he was doing. He was being Jongin, the sweet Jongin that as much as invoked the feeling of wanting me to pull my hair out at moments because he was the only one able to rile me up also made me fall in love with him for always being able to own up what he had done wrong and apologized for it. He was a good guy and never had I hated and feared him more at the moment for it. If he apologized now I would not be able to keep my mask, I might do something stupid, like asking him to elope with me or run away on my own. It was crazy and desperate but what could I say – I was grown up with wolves and when cornered it was either flee or fight and right now fleeing sounded wonderful. Flee from the engagement. Flee from my true feelings. _Don’t… Please don’t… If you do… Please, for both our sakes please don’t._ I pleaded in my head.

“Unnie!” I relief and disappointment washed through me at the sound of Rosé calling for me. “Unnie there’s a new ice cream café in town and I’m dragging you with me since Jennie has a date wit- Oh… H-hi Jonginie?” Her voice faltered towards the end as she took notice of Jongin. “I… Euhm… Oh my god.” Towards the end she took help of her mother tongue English, her mother was Australian and has always spoken English to Rosé would be bilingual and they had always visited Australia frequently to meet Rose´s grandparents. She was well adverse in the language and the culture, if I didn’t know any better one could think Rosé would move there. It would explain as to why she wanted everyone calling her Rosé or Roseanne – our and her parents as well as the elders – instead of her Korean name. “Did I- Did I interrupt something?” She begun before she realized she was speaking English and switched it back to Korean.

“No.” I clenched my shaking hands and turned towards Rosé who looked between me and Jongin with worried eyes. “There’s nothing to interrupt in the first place, I’m sorry Jongin oppa but it seems that Rosé had something to ask me and I was in a hurry to a student council meeting anyway. If you wish we could talk about it later in the pack but I must warn you I’m quite busy with studies and arrangements of my engagement but I think I will be free around seven tonight. Does that work for you?” The words efficiently left my mouth, my ice queen persona taking over and never have I been glad for my ability to sound polite and friendly yet keeping the distance and dismissing. But I couldn’t look at him.

“No.” He said bluntly and I bit back a whimper. _Damn it Jongin!_ “Don’t you dare think that shit works on me.”

“S-should I go?” Rosé asked carefully, backing away a little but stopped as Jongin put out a hand.

“Don’t bother, I’m leaving if she’s going to act childish like this.” He bit out, a barely concealed growl there and I gave him a side glare.

“Says the boy that has been avoiding me.” I snapped.

“I thought it’d be best to let you cool off since you got stuff to deal with.” He replied and I felt like choking him, he was saying what I had been thinking and I felt myself almost softening but I could not allow it.

“Yeah? Well thank you for your concern but I’m fine now as you can see.” My breath hitched as he unexpectedly leaned down to my level and with a gentle grip of my chin force me to face him even though my eyes looked away. It hurt. It hurt to be so near him yet so far away.

“You’re not fine.” My eyes widened. “You don’t need to pretend with me, I promised you that years ago right?” I blinked away the tears, looking at him as I listened to him and signing the will of doom. “I like to believe I’m a wol- Man, man that keeps the oaths I make so don’t need to pretend with me.”

“Stop… Please…” It was barely a whisper but he seemed to hear it, if the widened eyes was anything to go bye. “I don’t… I don’t want… R-R-Rosé!” Rosé was quick to go forward and take my hand.

“I’m sorry Jonginie.” She said then pulled me free of Jongin’s loose grip and lead me away from him. Despite knowing better I looked back to see him staring right at me, guilty visibly eating him away and his eyes expressing more than he said as they flashed that golden yellow. With sniff I turned my head away, putting a hand to my mouth to stop the sob and trust Rosé to take me somewhere safe. She opened a door then closed it after me as I went down on my knees with both of my hands now on my mouth to silence myself. My blurry eyes took a quick look around, Rosé had been smart enough to take me to my office and I heard the tell-tale click of her locking us inside before her arms were around me. Holding the pieces of my heart, of me as I finally let the tears fall down. “Shh unnie, I  got you and it’s going to be okay shhh…” She soothed me softly, one of her hands caressing my head and she hummed a soft melody as to calm me. My body on the other hand was shaking with my withheld sobs despite the tears running down my cheeks.

“I… I hate this… I hate him… Why did he have to do this!? WAE!?” I got out and Rosé stilled for a bit before resuming what she had done before my yell. We stayed like that until my tears had run out, even then she held me after offering me tissues so I could wipe away my tears and blow my nose.

“I don’t get it, what was it that was so bad he was apologizing?” She asked, sounding lost. I couldn’t blame her, I probably acted like a mad woman but she didn’t know how close I was to giving in and spilling my utmost hidden thoughts and I couldn’t allow it to happen.

“Everything.” I winced at how raspy my voice sounded and felt the impending headache from all the crying I had been doing lately.

“What?” I looked to her, smiling softly as she blinked at me with a slightly tilted head. Then she shook her head and gave me a warm smile. “Don’t tell me if you don’t want to, it’s not my business to smell.” She was really cute, I found myself thinking that Sehun was stupid for not accepting Rosé simply because of this – she was kind, giving and maybe the one person I would call innocent.

“Rosé, that’s- Did you…” I started giggling, it was bad and I tried to fight it back because it was clear Rosé had no clue that she had done a tiny mistake. “Rosé, you don’t say that yourself when you mean keep your nose out of my business.” I explained and she gasped, looking really embarrassed.

“So that’s why Sehun laughed earlier! Oh my god~!” She hid her face behind her hands, making me laugh and god only knew I needed it.

 

(ó ì_í)=óò=(ì_í ò)

 

Since that incident by the locker it was my turn to hide away and avoid Jongin at all cast but because of his damn nose it was hard. He always managed to find me, he had since long apologized to me and I had only accepted in return of him letting me run away. I felt awful for avoiding him, staying more in my house than normally but I saw no other option. Not when I got a weekly reminder as to why I couldn’t allow myself to be near Jongin as I received and wrote a scroll to Taemin, ever since I had formally accepted the proposal we had spoken through scrolls to one another.

 

I hated to admit it but he was kind and funny in the scrolls, some of his stories of his daily life in his pack truly entertaining and if there hadn’t been Jongin in the back of my mind I would’ve probably had less of a problem of liking and possibly falling for Taemin. I confessed so to Jennie and Rosé, needing some help as to what to do as the winter break drew close and his time of visiting me before my birthday. Jennie had told me that by deciding, by making the decision to let go of my feelings for Jongin consciously and returning to being his friend and actually letting Taemin replace that part it should be easier to move on. Rosé, sweet Rosé said that while it hurt she didn’t regret loving Sehun even for a second but that if she were to move on she would write her feelings down, burning it and watching it so as to make it more final and real then let time tell.

 

So I did so, we camped one night where I wrote on a scroll all my feelings for Jongin as Jennie lit a fire and Rosé had gotten her hands on some moonshine that they made during the full moon as it was the only alcohol that could make a werewolf tipsy and drunk. We had shared cups off of it, Rosé had taken small sips with great lengths of time of her only cup as she was a light weight and instead played song son her guitar and sung as I wrote and Jennie made sure the fire was kept alive. Then Rosé had played Moving On by Fifth Harmony as I threw the letter into the fire, crying as I watched the words burn and Jennie had hugged me and I was thankful for them being there with me as I put my feelings away with a finality and suppressed them that chilly late November night.

 

And as Jennie had said I should do I stopped avoiding Jongin, apologizing for it to which he just grinned and told me I was worth chasing for. Despite my resolve I had blushed at that but then shoved him away saying he was corny and just like that we went back to being how we used to be before the engagement. It was an unspoken rule though to not speak about Taemin which was fine by me and thing with Taemin went great and he had been cheeky enough in his last scroll a week before his visit to leave “XOXO, my betrothed” instead of his usual “Until next time, princess Jisoo-nim”.

 

Then he arrived on 28th december.

 

(ó ì_í)=óò=(ì_í ò)

 

Needless to say Taemin’s visit was an excuse of festivities, the night he arrived we held a feast in welcome of his and his father’s as well as their members stay. When I had been introduced to Taemin I had to admit the gallant man was even more stunning than in the pictures I had been given from father and his voice was a bit raspy yet warm and welcoming. We had exchanged bows and I had bared my neck to him in open submission and taken his offered arm as he let me lead him to our seats. Music, laughter and talked filled the late December night as I got to know my fiancé even better, liking just how much of a gentleman he was. For example he gave me his cape of Asian black bear fur – more for show and was a royal like piece of clothing of the animal he had taken down by oneself or with help of others under his command – when he noticed I was cold.

 

Throughout the night I had from time to time seen Jongin glare over at us and as thought I could hear him despite the distance I knew he was growling. It was unsettling his anger but I forced myself to ignore it, for my sake and his as to not give him any encouragements or ideas and instead enjoyed talking about dancing with Taemin. He was a man of many talents it seemed, an efficient warrior and knew his way around werewolf politics and like me had been the student council president before he had graduated. He loved dancing and sang occasionally.

 

It was nice hearing him say it and explaining it further than he had in his scrolls, he asked me many questions too and then offered to walk me home when I felt tired and far too chilly. We had kept small talking until we reached my cabin door, there and then he had asked for my hand and when I had given it to him he kissed it softly before bidding me good night. I had watched his bareback with his packs tattoo markings almost glowing in the night of the moon, admiring him but proceeded to worry as I made myself ready for bed about Jongin and just begged that whatever was going on with Jongin wouldn’t hurt him.

 

(ó ì_í)=óò=(ì_í ò)

 

Throughout the week Taemin and I had spent a lot of time together whenever our father’s didn’t need him to speak about politics or he participated in hunts to gather meat not only for the new year celebration but also my birthday. The New Year’s Eve celebration had almost gone without a hitch until Taemin had asked for Jongin, Sehun and Yixing to join him and Minho in dancing freely to music around the great bonfire as he had heard just how great dancers they were. Yixing had to decline as he was heavy with my brother’s pups but Jongin was too quick to agree to my liking and Sehun seemed to agree to keep an eye on Jongin which I had been thankful for. Even if they didn’t outright say it I noticed that Taemin accepted Jongin’s challenge as the two danced, smiling for sure but there was a tense strain to the corners of their lips and they kept giving each other hawk like glances and both eyes flashing yellow whenever they felt intimidated as the other did an unexpected yet beautiful jump or spin.

 

I felt almost bad how enamored I had been with both men as they danced and when I noticed that it started to go for a wrong turn I had quickly joined them and pulled Rosé up with me. While I had taken Taemin’s hand Rosé had come to a silent understanding and taken Jongin’s, like that we gathered the men’s attention and engaged them into dancing with his. After that couples and children joined dancing around the great bonfire. Taemin had been fun yet whenever he drew me in close it was always a respectful distance away from his own body and he let me dictate just how close I let myself be which earned my utmost respect for him. Then father had told us that with the next spin to change partners, Taemin told me he would miss me with a small wink before he spun me away and I had caught myself against someone with my hands to a familiar chest. When I looked up I had gasped. Jongin.

 

Jongin had held me much closer than Taemin, his intense gaze luring me in as we danced – while dancing with Taemin had been fun but respectful I could only describe dancing with Jongin as thrilling and dangerous as it made me feel feelings I had thought I had succeeded in letting go. So when he had pulled me so close I could feel his breath on my lips I had gently pushed him away, saying that my feet hurt and I hoped my heart that thumped a lot from the dancing would mask my lie as I made my way away from him and for the rest of the evening I couldn’t meet his gaze without flushing slightly but Taemin was a good distraction.

 

I was annoyed with the fact that since then Taemin had loved to humor Jongin with competing, it begun with small and “innocent” things such as dancing but it had come to hunting as well and I had been needless to say embarrassed as they would come with their catches to me first, the one who had done the best at time giving the other a smug look in their wolf forms and I tried to tell them to stop but Taemin just said he had fun finding such a good match while Jongin just “sweetly” grinned and said he was making sure my fiancé was worthy off of me. Ugh, boys.

 

For my birthday I had been surprised to be awakened by my mother much earlier than I usually would but when she told me who was waiting by the front door I had gotten ready really quick before presenting myself to Taemin. He had a basket and a backpack on when he greeted me with a quick hug and kiss to my cheek which I returned politely. He’d wished me happy birthday then explained that he had planned a surprise for me but we needed to leave for it, so when I had dressed more warmly then when I got outside a big white wolf was standing with the back pack and basket straps in his mouth.

 

Knowing it was Taemin I pet him gently, stroking his fur in amazement as white wolves was a rarity and almost felt like I was dirtying him as I got up on his back and held on as he ran through the woods as if they had been his home instead of mine. But I suppose that all those hunts had taught him the way around the woods so I simply enjoyed the ride and scenery. I loved winter, it was truly beautiful to watch the forest sparkle when the sun hit the snow and see small forest animals run around and play in it. It had been nice enough to count as a gift itself I thought but I quickly took it back when he finally stopped before a big frozen lake. I had jumped off him carefully, leaning on his body as until I could feel my legs again and walked closer to the shore of the lake.

 

I could see markings on the surface, I recalled the children and people around my age having talked about going ice skating but I had never done so before and never really had an interest in it which had amused Jongin a lot seeing as I was known as the Ice Queen until Minseok got his power and turned the whole training ground to an ice skating rink. Jongin had taught me how to ice skate, it had been really fun that day and my heart had fluttered so much whenever Jongin made sure I landed on him so I wouldn’t get hurt. It had been five years since then and instead of being with Jongin for the first time at the well known lake I was with Taemin, something that just didn’t feel right no matter how happy and flattered I felt he had taken me here.

 

With the sound of rustling I had turned around to see Taemin put on a shirt and – thankfully – already wearing pants but it was the only things he wore. Werewolves had much more higher temperature than we humans and could very well be naked for hours without feeling the effects from the cold if they had to. He had taken out a special blanket from his back pack made so that you could sit on it on snow, I had sat down when he motioned me to and from his basket he had pulled out an American styled breakfast in containers such as pancakes with delicious syrup and berries, scrambled eggs, hot dogs and hot coffee in thermos.

 

“Wow, if you tell me you’ve made the food yourself I will need you to pinch me hard.” I grinned and accepted the just poured mug of coffee from him. He furrowed his eyebrows even as a smile threatened to break lose.

“Why’s that Jisoo-ah?” He questioned as he poured himself a mug before putting the thermos away.

“Because I need to make sure you’re not a figment of my imagination.” I answered, grinning when he barked out a laugh.

 

And so the breakfast went on with us teasing one another and me complimenting his cooking because it was seriously really good. If it weren’t for him being a dominant wolf he could easily be the perfect housewife. When I had told him so it had ended with him throwing a snowball to my arm and then the snowball fight begun. Our laughter echoed throughout the peaceful forest, he got some good hits but I was satisfied with having won it over him.

 

“Hah, told you I was going to win furbutt.” He laid on the ground, laughing still as I caught my breath and put my hands on my knees. “You’re tougher than you look prince.”

“And you’re not just a pretty doll princess.” He returned, no ounce of malice in his tone just warmth, kindness.

“So you think I’m pretty?” I joked out of habit, something I had done with Jongin and it just slipped out but the fact is that it wasn’t Jongin I had said so too but Taemin who instead of joking it away took one good look on me before replying with honesty;

“Yeah, you’re beautiful actually.” I snorted, not denying it yet not confirming it as went to sit beside him. In companionable silence we overlooked the lake, not feeling the need to fill the air with words as we just enjoyed each other’s company. It was nice. It was the first time I felt myself relaxing slightly, I had been surrounded with the buzz of talking, of having to act the appropriate way and making sure Jongin and Taemin’s challenges never ventured out of friendly that I hadn’t gotten a moment of silence until now. It was nice. I was glad it stayed that way for what could’ve been an half hour before Taemin leaned towards the backpack and pulled out a pair of skates with his bright grin making me smile at his childlike glee. “Do you want to?”

“I would love to.” I replied and we put our skates on then went unto the lake. It took me a moment or two before finding my balance. When I did I was greeted with Taemin doing a flawless eight, making me gape then pout. “Yah, can you like stop being good at everything?”

“It’s a gift.” He just grinned, acting innocent and then he wagged his finger at me towards him. “Try and do better.”

“Oh, I’m going to make you eat my dust – mark my words!”

 

 

We spent probably an half hour trying to make betters jumps or pirouettes before he “accidentally” stopped so frost and shaved ice hit my face. Then the rest of the time consisted of me chasing him around trying to catch him but it ended up with him having to catch me as my skate got caught on the ice and I fell forward. He held me closer than ever, as I looked up his lips were inches away from mine and just like that the world stilled. The sounds stopped. Then I felt a pair of plump lips against my own, pressing gently and I was frozen as I felt nothing. No spark. No fluttering butterflies in my tummy. No warmth spreading through my body. Kissing Taemin felt like nothing because I felt nothing for him, nothing like that and I cried as he pulled away and I ached to feel Jongin’s lips against mine instead. The guilt sucker punched me as Taemin looked worried, asking me if he had moved to fast or if it was something else and I felt so sorry that such a great guy was stuck with me, a woman who loved another man yet couldn’t tell him to save her and his heart.

 

I wanted to re-assure him it wasn’t him but me but I was sobbing, hating myself for it when there was a piercing howl that filled the air then Taemin didn’t stand before me any longer as he was tackled so hard he flew a few meters down the lake. I sobbed, hiccupping in surprise at the sight of him trying to sit up with slight difficulty before my attention was turned to the onyx black wolf that stood in front of me protectively. It’s bristled fur standing on edge, jaw snapping in threat of biting and he continuously growled menacingly. My very own guardian angel or guardian wolf. A dark savior. My knight in black shining armor.

 

“Jongin.” I hiccupped, said wolf turning its massive head to me and never stopped keeping eye contact even as my own legs gave out so I succumbed to the frozen ground. “You… Why…?” I flushed, crying almost getting worse as his chest rumbled soothingly and he licked away my ears from my cheeks and then nuzzled his nose against my throat.

 

I almost laughed because now the butterflies came. I touched my lips absentmindly at that realization which brought Jongin’s growls back, his eyes turning red in rage and he turned his head back to Taemin that had gotten up with red eyes of his own. Their alphas challenging one another, I tried to get a good grip of Jongin’s nape but he was off before I could as he lunged for Taemin who shifted mid run towards Jongin and their jaws snapped at one another halfway and I screamed.

 

(ó ì_í)=óò=(ì_í ò)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? :D
> 
> Please comment and/or leave kudos ^.^ <3 I'm very thankful for them <3


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave you my blood, sweat and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys :D
> 
> Here's the third part, it was supposed to be the final part but with unexpected things in my shedule I decided to divide it so look forward to an update tomorrow as well with the final part and epilogue :D 
> 
> I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes ^^'

(ó ì_í)=óò=(ì_í ò)

 

 

”STOP! STOP IT!” I screamed, feeling nauseous at the sight of blood coloring the snow pink and red. Their snarls was like thunder, the ice shaking underneath my feet with their combined, massive weight which would’ve made me more worried if not for the fact they were fighting so fiercely I feared for their lives. “JONGIN! JONGIN, STOP IT – YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! PLEASE!” Jongin didn’t even acknowledge me as he circled Taemin with a light limp to his front paw, blood dripping from his jaw, lips drawn back to reveal sharp canines as he growled at Taemin whose scruff was red from the nasty hold Jongin had gotten on him before he managed to surprise Jongin with a fierce hold on his left paw.

 

The tears than ran down my cheeks hurt as they froze from the cold, my body was shaking as I tried to get my legs to work as I fought against everything my father and the other adults had taught us humans from an early age. From the moment we human children of the pack were old enough to understand the warnings and rules for our own safety we were taught the most important thing to do when two werewolves were fighting – never interfere. While another werewolf could jump into it to separate a pair of fighting werewolves as it could heal itself and would most likely walk away from it not getting too badly hurt. A human though could die if it got bitten or tackled the wrong way. I sent a silent prayer to the moon, hoping it would all go well and that I would be able to stop them, I couldn’t stand seeing Jongin limp around any longer or hear the yelp of pain coming from him.

 

“JONGIN! LISTEN TO ME, IT’S A MISUNDERSTAND SO PLEASE STOP!” I yelled as I got closer, finally finding enough balance to skate over to them and even if I wanted to skid to a stop I couldn’t nor would I as Taemin managed to get Jongin unto his back. I found myself right between them, it was as if everything slowed down all of a sudden one second later.

 

The sounds stopped, the smells disappeared and I felt nothing. Only numbness. A ringing started in my ears as my unfocused eyes met Taemin’s. They were filled with horror, thought it was maybe because Jongin might’ve been able to get up and was about to attack him from behind me. I thought that maybe their fighting had alerted the rest of the pack so that it was what Taemin saw. But as I followed his gaze down to my thigh I realized the horror was not meant on his behalf but mine. Jongin’s jaws was locked around my thigh, sharp teeth sunk into the flesh and the blood oozed out making my jeans darker and the ground slowly but surely a reddish pink.

 

“O-oh…” I stuttered out, not really taking in what was happening but seeing it all the same. It should hurt but it didn’t. I should be terrified and in panic but I wasn’t. I just stood there watching Jongin keep his teeth in my thigh while his eyes turned from rage fileld red into his normal alpha golden. He looked so guilt stricken that it made my heart clench in pain. “I-I-It’s not yo-yo-yo… Your fault.” I found myself stuttering, even as I felt my head swirl around and shook my head but it made me even more dizzy. “I… I need to sit…”

“Okay but first we need to move off of the ice.” I felt a pair of arms under my arm pits and a steady force behind my back. “I got you – Jongin do not let go of her thigh or loosen your jaw and just try to move along with us.” I hadn’t even been aware that Taemin had changed before he spoke human words. “Okay, on three we lift her and move. One, two, three!” I found myself being lift, which juggled my leg with the canines attached to it and right there and then the shock I was in released as the pain become apparent and unbearable at such a fast rate I felt myself black out.

 

By the time I woke up I was staring up at a cloudless sky, I blinked sluggishly and the throbbing pain rendered me unable to form words. I think I was crying but I wasn’t sure, I could only think and feel the pain as it coursed through my veins. My silence only broke when the pressure intensified on my thigh making me scream at the sharp pain and that’s when the voice returned to my ears and I heard Jongin’s frantic chanting of apologies and begging towards me.

 

He was telling me how sorry he was, he begged me to make it and keep my eyes open. I tried, I tried so badly to do as he begged – I kept my teary eyes on him as I gasped and whimpered from the pain and fear. I was scared. Not of him but what might happen. I knew the femoral artery was on the thigh but had he reached it or not was the question and if he had it meant I would die from the blood loss most likely which was terrifying. I felt the panic squeezing my lungs, unforgiving and wouldn’t let go – choking me until black spots appeared before my eyes as I couldn’t breathe as I started hyperventilating but I needed to tell him that it was okay, it wasn’t his fault so I reached out my hand and managed to grip unto his forearm hard enough to break him out of his reverie of begging and apologies. Whatever he must’ve seen on my face as I couldn’t get air to my lungs propelled him let go of my thigh with one hand to caress my cheek.

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IDIOT!?” The lack of pressure let more blood flow and Jongin cussed as Yixing fell on his knees beside him then there were too many faces around for me to tell from one another. I think I saw my father’s worried face as he barked out orders along with Yixing who immediately begun healing my leg while telling someone to get me to calm down and then Jongin’s handsome, tear streaked face appeared before mine and it was my turn to mumble a sorry as he shook his head in negative off of it and cradled my cheeks in his big hands then his lips pressed right onto mine. I closed my eyes, feeling a tear mixed with happiness and pain as I finally got to kiss the man I truly loved but it was bittersweet as I couldn’t enjoy it as much as I wanted as the ringing started in my ears again as well as a feeling of fuzziness swept through my body then as I blinked and opened my eyes again I was seeing the sky and heard Jongin begging for me to hold on and then I closed my eyes as darkness consumed my eyelids even as I desperately tried to hold onto his voice but as it faded away in my ears as did my consciousness. I’m sorry.

 

ب_ب

 

“Jongin, you need to leave – your rut will begin any time now and it won’t do well if it happens while you’re watching over her.” Yixing? Was it Yixing’s voice? I tried to listen more closely but I missed a word here and there as my mind drifted in and out of consciousness.

“… wake up?” I wanted to furrow my eyebrows in obvious confusion but my body wouldn’t move.

“The blood loss was pretty severe as you managed to graze the femoral artery… healed her she should be awake when you get back Jongin… Taemin will watch her…” No! I wanted to scream at them to not remove Jongin, rut or not, mate or not, I wanted him beside me as I felt the safest whenever he was close but even as I tried to move my lips their voices faded out and I screamed into the darkness of my mind.

 

ب_ب

 

“You’re awake!” I tried to sit up but my body was heavy and sore as I had not used it for- how long? I didn’t know. “O-oh, let me help you princess!” I whined in frustration as Taemin rushed over and helped me sit up on the bed with my back to headboard and pillows behind my back. “There, I’m going to and get Zhang-ss-” I gripped his wrist, feeling horrible for what I was about to ask but all the same my heart wouldn’t allow me not to ask.

“J-Jongin?” I asked, wincing as my voice came out as a mere whisper and my throat felt awfully dry. But I could tell Taemin heard me all the same, smiling gently and not looking angry or disappointed at me as I had feared for asking about the man who had claimed my heart instead of himself and who had attacked him. Just thinking about it made me realize how much trouble Jongin might be in for attacking another pack’s heir even if it all was a misunderstanding, my questioning about said man could be taken as great offense yet it mattered not what kind of punishment I might get as I needed to know where Jongin was and if he was okay.

“Don’t worry, he left to deal with his rut but he’s fine, physically at the very least… He…” Taemin looked thoughtful before he seemingly made up his mind. “He was very worried about you, two of your guardians had to remove him by force from your bedside and I believe that they might’ve had to chain him up in one of your cells for his own as well as your safety.”

“He.. Not… Hurt… Me!” I clenched through my teeth as I forced my mouth to co-operate, giving Taemin a thankful look as he filled a glass of water from a pitcher and gave it to me.

“Slowly, take small sips with sometime in-between.” I followed his instructions, carefully taking sips as I listened to him talk. “I’m sorry for my tactlessness but it is what I heard from your own father as Jongin-ssi had shown him reasons to be worried. But I’ve visited Jongin, he seems alright and he asks about you every single time. He’ll be glad to know you’re awake and seemingly well.” I stopped drinking, putting the glass down as I held it between my hands tightly and let my greasy hair shield my face from him as I tipped my head forward. Shamed. I had lead him on thinking I had my heart open for him while Jongin had always been there, a shadow on our growing closeness that threatened to break us apart and it had come with the kiss on the frozen lake. That same shadow had attacked him, hurt him and challenged him as an alpha. For him to sit here, as kind as he was and genuinely caring I felt disgusted with myself. I didn’t deserve this kindness, this mercy he had bestowed upon me.

“I’m sorry for asking about another man in your presence my prince, I am the one whose tactless and you may discipline me the way you think I deserve for I have done you great dishonor and shall take the punishment in Jongin Kim’s place as he only acted on behalf of my protection.” I said with a small voice, preparing myself mentally for whatever this man might think I deserve but I was not prepared for the gentle hand placed on one of mine who held the glass. Bewildered I turned my head to look at him as he gave me a serious face but his eyes were ever gentle and warm.

“I have no reason to discipline you nor Jongin-ssi as you did nothing of fault. It was a misunderstanding, me and Jongin-ssi have already talked about it besides I do not want to be a man who get’s in the way of mates.” My eyes widened large as I stared at him in shock.

“Mates? I am not his mate though?” I stated but it came out more as a question and he gave me a sad smile.

“You woke up once, I don’t know if you remember it or not but Jongin-ssi managed to get a good look in your eyes on his birthday before you fell back into slumber and in that moment he imprinted on you so you are in fact his mate and with the onslaught of his rut he had to be removed.” He explained as I went back to looking at my glass of water as I tried to comprehend everything. “While he would never hurt you in the state you were in his wolf took more control of him than the man in him, making it difficult for Yixing to treat you and as such he was removed and imprisoned for your both sakes.”

“I’m so sorry, I’m so, so, sorry for everything and about our annulled engagement.” I apologized as I realized this meant our engagement was off and he had to suffer the embarrassment of returning to his pack without a fiancé. To my surprise he suddenly smiled brightly, more than I have ever witnessed and his eyes twinkled in joy.

“About that… I would’ve liked to wait for after Zhang-ssi’s check up on you but it so happens that while you were in deep slumber one of your pack mates returned from a visit and I imprinted on him. He’s my mate.” He was so happy, you could tell just how happy and sated he was feeling from it and smiled for him.

 

Happy he had found happiness despite everything and as such I put away my glass before pulling him into a hug. He hesitated before he returned the embrace, after the hug we continued talking and I discovered his mate was Jimin Park, he was a really sweet guy and I knew he would be a great fit to Taemin so I made sure to give Jimin – as he came to the room as Yixing’s assistant – a great congratulation on finding his mate and getting engaged. The more I saw them interact I was happy for them even more but it also made me miss Jongin. Just thinking about Jongin being alone in the cell chained up had me asking Yixing if I was cleared and could go see Jongin as soon as possible.

 

He left to ask my father as the newly imprinted pair also left, I got off of the bed and walked around the room carefully as to get used to being on my legs. I was glad they had decided to put me in my room while I recovered, I didn’t really like the way it smelled of hospital and herbs in the rooms of Yixing’s healing cabin but I was even more so glad as I caught sight of my own reflection. Catching me in the act of smiling as I thought about Jongin having imprinted on me, it was everything I could’ve hoped for as he turned 20 and then I watched with embarrassment as my cheeks reddened as the kiss – which he did to calm me down from my panic attack – came to my mind. My finger tips traced my lips, a bit sad that I couldn’t remember the kiss as well as I hoped nor that it happened for another reason than him responding to my feelings even then but it mattered not as Junmyun were the one to open my door and told me to get ready as I would be reunited with Jongin. Oh boy.

 

ب_ب

 

“As you are aware Jongin is on the next to last day of his rut, I have cleared you and if you’d like you may consummate your relationship with Jongin-ah but as I tell every human mate you are not to feel forced to help him through his rut unless you are ready for it and want to.” I nodded to Yixing’s words, nervously wringing my hands of my sleeves to my turtleneck dress with warm tights tucked into a pair of warm boots. We were walking down the staircase leading down to the underground cells where we kept un-mated werewolves who went through ruts and heat as well as a section for any prisoners we might capture for varied reasons such as a rogue on our lands for example. “I’m not sure you should see him, you just woke up an hour ago.” Yixing frowned in thought, in order to stop him from stopping me from meeting Jongin I had to change his train of thought.

“How’s Jongdae? Is the pregnancy faring him well?” I smiled up at him briefly before once more looking on the steps before us to make sure I didn’t trip.

 

My question did its job as the healer more than happily talked about Jongdae who was five months pregnant, he wasn’t as moody as they had thought but he had cravings that gave Yixing restless nights and by the time he was talking about how Jongdae still managed to troll the rest of the guardians we had taken three turns down three tunnels and stood before the first door of the left side of the tunnel. It was a silver door, coated in wolfsbane with a doorknob on the outside off of it made of tree so that a werewolf pack member could open it. Yixing took out the key from his pocket, putting it in the lock on the doorknob and looked at me one last time in a silent question.

 

I nodded without hesitation, heart thrumming as Yixing twisted the key and opened the door for me to slip in then closed it behind me with a click.

 

ب_ب


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is almost pure smut, I am filthy xD

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

The room was spacious, a big bed with fur blankets all over it and to keep the ones or the one using the bed to keep warm. There was a small pit in the room where you could put on a fire, I noticed a duffel bag with clothes in it and outside of it in a mess making me smile slightly. Jongin hated cleaning and this only showed it but then again he had an excuse. I looked to the right, there was a normal wooden door probably leading to a bathroom and I assumed I was correct as I heard the sound of a shower running. I had pondered on the way over here and even during Yixing’s small talk on how to approach Jongin, on what to say when I saw him once more but nothing seemed right.

 

But as I heard the shower I got an idea, thinking that in the end it might be the best to surprise the werewolf and so I opened the door, which indeed lead to a small bathroom and Jongin stood inside a well built shower which looked like it was a small cave with a waterfall functioning as a shower. Growing up in a werewolf pack I had seen my fair share of naked men and women alike as they shifted, nudity was normal in the packs and nothing we raised our eyebrows at or got really shy about – if you’re not Rosé who can barely look a bare chested guy in the eye without going red in the face. Though if I didn’t have so much pride I would’ve drooled because Jongin looked sinfully good standing under the spray of water, traveling over his tanned skin and his firm backside and strong thighs.

 

Just thinking about being cradled by those biceps, running my fingers over his back and looping my arms around his wide shoulders as we made love made me throb with want but I put it aside for now as I had to first talk with him before I even thought about getting acquainted with his body.

 

Taking a breath I toed off my boots, my bare feet connecting with the floor and I tip toed to the shower. Glad for the shower not only working as a shield from any sound I would make but also diffusing his ability to scent properly. Then again I had taken a shower with his products in order to get the smell of Taemin off of me but also get the grease out of my hair so I looked presentable. I opened the door, readying myself for Jongin’s reaction as he turned around in the shower and looked at me in annoyance before recognition swept over his face followed by shock, confusion, happiness, relief, dare I say love, embarrassment and lastly guilt.

 

I closed the glass door behind me and then was quick to put my hands over his mouth – bad move as Jongin’s instincts were high and as such I found myself pressed up against the cave-like wall with him looming over me as his eyes glowed golden, he growled behind my hands and his own hands was put up on either side of my head to make himself even bigger. I bared my neck to him, showing him my submission briefly before looking back up at him determined to be the one to get to talk first.

 

“Okay, listen to me and don’t even think about kicking me out of here or anything before you have.” I told him as my clothes clung to my body, my hair half wet from the brief passing I made through the water which Jongin was currently standing under but barely blinked as his eyes was trained on my own. “I’m sorry, for getting between you and Taemin – it was stupid and reckless and I am so sorry that I made you worry.” His eyes got a darker shade of golden, hunching his shoulders slightly as his guilt and sorrow was made more visible but my hands stopped pressing against his mouth in favor of cradling his face and put it on level with mine to keep his attention on me easier. “Look at me.” He kept looking down. “Look at me, please Jongin.” His lips thinned out and by chance I followed his line of direction and found it on my thigh where he had bitten me. “It wasn’t your fault.” I said softly, thumbs stroking his cheekbones.

“I’m a guardian wolf, I should’ve been able to distinguish you from Taemin but didn’t and instead I hurt you and…” His voice was so filled with poison, spitting at himself and when he raised his eyes to look into mine my breath got caught in my throat at the pain in those gorgeous orbs. Oh Jongin. “I thought you died in my arms… You… Y-you were so pale and the blood kept gushing and it didn’t stop and… You just lied there in bed, lifeless and your heartbeat was the only thing that re-assured me I hadn’t killed you, then you woke up and you were alive… It was just for a moment, but in that very moment I met your eyes and you relaxed so quickly while I… I have never been that terrified and fucking happy when I imprinted on you because then you fainted again and they made me leave you by force as to keep treating you and… I feared the fucking worst every damn time they came with food or to check up on me and… Fuck...” I had rarely seen Jongin cry, years even since the last time but now tears felt unbridled from his eyes and I leaned up slightly to kiss them away while murmuring words to him.

“I’m here now, I’m here and I’m okay, it’s not your fault.” I repeated over and over as he buried his head in my shoulder, strong arms encircling my waist as mine weaved across his back and I held unto him as sobs wrecked through his body as he begged for forgiveness and thanked the goddess I hadn’t died.

 

We stayed like that under the water until his sobs ceased but I could tell his mind was still reeling with everything and I acted on my instincts as I gently pushed him away a bit to which he looked at me confused then widened in surprise as I took hold of the hem of my dress to pull it off. I threw it over the glass door to land in a heap on the floor followed by my tights next and there I stood in nothing but my underwear. His eyes traveled over my form but as caressed my hand over the thigh where he had bit me, no trace of scars on my pale skin and then I proceeded to take one of his hands in both of mine, bringing it to my chest and pressed on it slightly so he could feel my heart beat and I smiled.

 

There were no words needing to be said, I could tell he understood what I was saying; I forgive you, I’m alive, I trust you and I love you. He bent his head, cautiously to give me the chance to deny it if I wanted but silly wolf, I had wanted to kiss those lips for years and as such I stood on my tippy toes to meet him halfway. His lips on mine for a second time felt like it was the first, making the butterflies in my heart flutter and sparks of warmth spreading through my body leaving me feeling tingly, happy, wanted and loved. It was a simple press of the lips for a few seconds, as we parted our eyes met – gold and cocoa – before we seemingly came to an agreement as we grinned at one another before kissing again, again and yet again. Not being able to stop or be apart for far too long, they slanted against one another softly then as the passion and want grew with him still actually being in a rut and me just wanting to connect with him in all the ways only a mate could. One of my hands released the press I had on his hand on my heart to entangle in his hair, a moan slipping through my lips as he nipped then proceeded to lavish the sore bottom lip.

 

He kept nipping and sucking, abusing my lips in the most delicious way as his free hand traveled down the wall, down my back to curl itself around my lower back. I sighed into his mouth and gasped as his tongue took the opportunity to invade my mouth. He licked inside, prodding and exploring gently, coaxing me to do the same and I copied his ministrations. I felt a surge of pride as he groaned into my mouth, core throbbing in need as he came even closer and his very hard erection pressed into my tummy. I felt woozy from the need and want for the tanned wolf before me, I broke free from the tongue wrestle to breathe and as I turned my head to do so I mewled as he latched into my neck. His canine teeth was tracing my skin, I shivered in pleasure as they traced the place right between my neck and shoulder – where he would mark me as his when he would knot me later. For now he left hickeys all over my neck, over my collarbones and his hand that still rested on my heart went down along with his other to tap my thighs.

 

I caught on to what he wanted, my hand left his hair to grip his shoulder for balance then I proceeded to jump and successfully wrapped my legs around his waist. We both moaned out as my core rubbed against his hard dick, my nipples ached and I wanted to feel more and fast. He growled as he watched me with dark, golden eyes as I reached behind to un-hook my bra, letting it fall to the shower floor and gasped out then proceeded to whine as he had surprised me by immediately latching unto a nipple and sucked. My hands entangled themselves in his wet locks, arching my back to let him get more access to my breasts which he switched between to suck and both fondler them to keep them stimulated at all times. My hips and his started moving on their own accords, I felt how wet I grew and trembled at the pleasure I felt as our hips worked in tandem with one another.

 

“J-Jongin please…” I begged and as he growled I felt my core throb even more.

“F-fuck Jisoo.” He cussed, his big hand going down to rip my underwear off and that same hand went between our bodies to cup my sex. The response was immediate as I screamed in ecstasy, I was almost embarrassed with the sounds that left my mouth as his fingers traced my sex before dipping in and finding my clit which he rubbed gently and looking at me to decipher my sensitivity. It felt amazing but it didn’t hurt so he did it harder and grinned at the yelp I let out. “Damn, you got some banshee blood in you?” I glared at him as he found amusement in this situation, in retaliation I got hold of his cock and stroked him a few times making him whine.

“You’re still such a pup.” I taunted with a smirk as it was his turn to glare at me much to my amusement.

 

My thumb rubbed over the mushroom head, gathering the pre-com as he let out a shudder of ecstasy and I resumed stroking him as he did the same to me. With ever kiss we shared, with every stroke of our sexes I felt the need to be filled heighten and I told him as much so he started to add finger by finger to my core to stretch me for his girth, it was a pain filled yet so, so good must in order for us to make love without risking to hurt me. I had touched myself but it didn’t feel half as good as having his fingers inside of me, reaching spots I couldn’t reach and I sunk against him as he made me orgasm.

 

“That good, huh?” He grinned a wolfish grin, looking awfully smug about having made me reach climax and with a scoff I slapped his shoulder.

“Don’t get cocky with me.” I closed my eyes in resignation as he cackled at my un-knowingly pun. “Grow up.” I mumbled.

“Can’t you tell I already am?” He questioned as he directed his girth until I felt the head teasingly meet my entrance.

“There’s more to being a grown up than knowing how to handle tools.” I quipped back, sinking down slowly on his member and bit my lip from the pain was my channel gave away from my rather well endowed mate. “D-Damn it.”

“Hey, hey, shhh it’s going to be okay, don’t rush just take it slowly then we can wait for as long as you need.” He wiped away a tear that had fallen, smiling carefully as he checked my face for my emotions and nuzzled his nose against mine in a loving Eskimo kiss.

 

This is one of the many reasons I loved this wolf, he could go from being en insufferable mirth monkey to caring, mature and oh so gentle in the matter of seconds. I blinked away the tears, sinking until the back of my thighs were flush against the top of his hips. He licked my face, my lips and nuzzled into my neck as we waited for me to get used to having him inside of me. While it hurt I couldn’t help but feel happy and loving just how snugly he fit. It might’ve taken a few minutes but then I started to move with the help of Jongin’s hands on my butt, raising my hips then going down in a slow but sure rhythm as our lips met yet again in a slow kiss.

 

As the pain ebbed away it made more room for pleasure, my hips working with Jongin’s in a tandem to bring the most efficient pleasure for both of us. We swallowed each other’s sounds of pleasure, my nails scratching his chest and playing with his nipples – grinning against his plump lips as he growled lustfully at the action so I continued stimulating them. Amidst love declarations there was a playful banter and re-assuring that we had each other and that we had one another for good this time and no one could get in-between us. Never again. This was it.

 

We closed the door to our young selves that rather played the part of loving frenemies rather than risking our friendship even though we both loved one another as we both knew how devastating it could be to be together with someone only for the other to find their mate just like what happened to Jennie’s mother, an incident that resulted in the un-spoken law of not getting involved with a werewolf unless he was imprinted on you and if you did you were the fool. But as fate and the goddess was with us he had imprinted on me, a new door had opened and made way for a future for the two of us together as lovers, married, parents and growing old together if fate could bestow that treasure upon us and as Jongin finally knotted me and marked my neck as I screamed in ecstasy and came harder than I ever had before I saw our future explode behind my eyelids and my cold heart burned with happiness that I only ever could find in my dark knight. As the world came back to me, as I gazed into his eyes as our bodies stayed locked together I think, no, I knew he had seen the same and judging by the promise in his eyes he wanted it equally as much.

 

“I love you.” He breathed, a rumbling laughter breaking through his chest and I laughed with him, crying happy tears as I exposed my deepest secret yet for him;

“I love you.” And with that we sealed our confessions with a kiss that was only the beginning of a lifetime of kisses more.

 

**EPILOGUE**

“Are they still competing?” I didn’t even turn my head away from Jongin and Taemin’s dancing and only hummed in acknowledgement to Jennie’s question. “They do realize they don’t have to fight over you anymore?”

“They do but I think they found their dancing nemesis in one another or whatever Jongin called it. I didn’t really listen.” I murmured, grinning when Jongin seemingly made an unexpected move which caused Taemin to pause momentarily before stumbling to find his groove once again while the other boys circled around them cheering both on.

“Wow, you’re such a good mate, Taemin got away luckily enough.” Jennie whined as I slapped the back of her head laughing fake-happily and decided to ignore her hushed sentence; “Violent too, lucky bastard indeed.” Sehun and Jimin decided to break the friendly competition by joining in, Jimin leading Taemin into a couples dance while Sehun acted his age for once and danced silly until Jongin just had to join in. Then with the boys cheers and catcalls for 2min – as they called the fiancés – Sehun and my mate shared a mischievous look before they started dancing couple dances too so sensually that only lovers or true best friends could manage to do it. It was both hilarious and awesome.

“Oy, close your mouth unless you’re planning to catch flies.” I tore my eyes away from the competition, ready to “lovingly” pinch Jennie’s cheeks for her smug comment but I discovered it wasn’t directed at me but at Rosé that had joined us with flushed cheeks as her eyes followed Sehun’s graceful movements whenever he and Jongin decided to be serious. Her gaze could only be described as loving but as she caught on to Jennie’s comment the loving took a back step for a haunted look of pain, want, fear but still she managed to plaster on a big smile as she laughed, it sounded hollow.

“Sorry, sorry.” She apologized, it hurt to see her like this but a part of me knew that like me she wouldn’t be able to move on until Sehun imprinted on someone else, which he would only be able to do once he reached his twentieth birthday only three months away. Poor girl.

“Where are you heading?” Jennie questioned, a pointed nod at the younger’s girl’s clothes that looked bit more city like rather than outdoorsy as most of us usually clothed like.

“Lisa’s.” I hid a giggled behind my hand as Baekhyun and Xiumin in wolf forms who had lied before us ears twitched hearing that name and not so subtly obviously listening in to the conversation. I swear the two had it so bad for the cute Thai girl yet they hadn’t made a move on her yet. “We’re going to go shopping for new clothes and necessities and just hang out by the café in the mall.” She rambled on happily, then going into detail of the guitar she had spied on and finally saved enough money to buy and as she threw her hand out to demonstrate how big it was she failed to notice that Sehun and Jongin had stopped dancing to join us and her hand hit Sehun right in the face.

 

I snorted out a laugh as Rosé frantically and very cutely apologized and checked on a disgruntled Sehun’s nose, while Sehun didn’t really like people in general and always prided himself of great control and calmness there were moments like these when he let Rosé fuss over him and calmness evaporated slightly as he reassured her in his blunt way that he was okay and didn’t break his nose or anything. Jongin who promptly sat down behind me, snaking his legs until they rest on either side of me and hugged me from behind with his chin on my shoulder he noticed where I was looking and nibbled on my ear making me glare back at him in warning to which he just smirked.

 

“Told you to leave it alone or I would punish you my queen.” I rolled my eyes, turning my head back to the front and despite my next words I leaned back into him.

“And I told you I aren’t getting involved in it so it won’t be necessary, if you do that again I’ll have to show you the proper hierarchy, peasant.” He snorted, nuzzling into the sensitive skin behind me ear. “For the last time, stop calling me queen or I’ll-”

“Bite me? Or wait, I already did that, didn’t I? You know when we enjoyed that day in the wave under the spray of water and you-” Getting what he was hinting at I flushed red and got up from his lap and proceeded to stomp away. “Where are you going?” He asked amused and I flipped him the bird without turning around.

“Far away from you, pervert!” I growled then screamed out in laughter as he picked me up and spun as around when he teleported right in front of me. He turned me around in his embrace, arms around my middle as he grinned down at me, letting out a whistle before saying in a tone I had nicknamed his bedroom voice;

“I can show you much of an pervert I am, if you’d let me.” While the words was cheesy he still gave me a choice and I couldn’t help but smile and cup his face in my hands.

“Always.” I replied honestly and met his lips halfway as he teleported us away from everyone else into his hut where we made love for the reminder of the day and I had to refrain from choking him with a pillow as he tried out calling me queen in bed on numerous given moments just to make me laugh. Idiot. But he was my idiot and it would stay that way forever and ever as this idiot was the same person who melted the ice queen’s heart for indefinite.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the end of Jisoo's and Jongin's story :D
> 
> Hope you guys liked it and will stick around for when I eventually upload Rose's story, which will be like maybe next week as I want to take it more easy, enjoy BP's comeback to get more inspiration and upload a one shot or two in another AU :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :D
> 
> Please make sure to leave kudos and comments are always welcome ^w^ <3 
> 
> As for part/chapter 2 I'll upload it on sunday :) Until then have an awesome week :D <3


End file.
